The Darkness 2: We're Back
by QuestionAuthority17
Summary: After 2 years, Red gets an offer to a job for the summer. In Montana! First chapter's kind of short but next chapter won't be. [Rating may go up][if you liked The Darkness you'll love this]
1. Here It Goes Again

The Darkness 2: We're Back...

_CHAPTER ONE_

_HERE IT GOES AGAIN..._

It had been two years since the incident in 1976. Donna and Eric were standing in Eric's backyard as he watered Red's new garden. "Are you enjoying that?" Donna asked with a laugh. "Oh yeah," Eric said sarcasticly. "it's really fun! You should try it!" "Nah I think I'll just watch." Donna replied playfully. "Eric," Red called from the kitchen. "I've got something to tell you, son." "Okay I'll be right there, dad!" Eric yelled. He dropped the watering hose and went to the kitchen. "Son, I got a new temporary job." Red enuciated. "What? That's great dad!" Eric exclaimed. "The good news is that Bob and his wife are going to Florida for a vacation over this summer, so Donna's going with us. Now it's ONLY for the summer, Eric," Red began. "So don't get upset." "W-why would I get upset?" Eric asked. "Cause it's in...Montana." Red finished. Eric's eyes widened in terror. "M-Mon-Montana!" he gasped. Red nodded. "Now I know you're friends were...uhh...you know and all, but I can't turn this down, Eric." Red said with a simpathetic tone. "I-I understand, d-dad." Eric stammered. When he told Donna, she was equaly upset. "I know, it's horrifying." Eric sighed. "I can't go back there." Donna said. "We have to." Eric replied.

Meanwhile, in Montana's graveyard, there were four graves. Each were side-by-side. They read:

_Michael Kelso_

_17-years-old_

_1959-1976_

_Steven Hyde_

_17-years-old_

_1959-1976_

_Jackie Burkhart_

_15-years-old_

_1961-1976_

_"Fez"_

_16-years-old_

_1960-1976_

At that second, a hand shot up out of the third grave. Then another hand popped up, which pulled up a torso. It was Jackie! She pulled herself out of the grave. She was all decayed and grey, but soon began to regain her natural body. She was then as good as new, in fact, looked better than she did before! She laughed evilly, "I'm going to get you, Eric!" That's when the same thing happened with the fourth grave...except it was Fez. The killers were back...and better than ever.


	2. On The Way To Hell

_CHAPTER TWO_

_ON THE WAY TO HELL_

That night while Eric was sleeping, he had a miserable dream...

_"Eric, honey, calm down," Kitty cooed. "It's only a nightmare." "Wha? Mom what are you doing in here? This is my room." Eric said. "You woke up screaming." Kitty replied. Eric saw behing his mother an axe go up. "MOM!" he gasped. "Eric, I told yo-" Kitty was sliced in half. Eric could now see the killer. Two people were standing behind the bloody mess. They were smiling wickidly. Donna came in through the doorway. "Eric what's going on?" She asked. One of the killers turned to face the redhead and killed her with one blow of an axe. "Oh God...DONNA!" Eric screamed. Then the light flickered on so Eric could see their faces. Sure enough, it was Jackie and Fez. Then all went black to Eric._

"NO!" Eric shouted. He was breathing heavily. He looked around and saw it was his own room. Sighing in relief, he stood up and got dressed. That was the day he, Red, Kitty, and Donna were going to some cabin in Montana. He was up early, so he walked down to the kitchen. Kitty was making breakfast and Red had a suitcase next to him. "Morning son!" he smiled. Donna was there, too, with a small bag. "Eric," she called. The boy went over to his girlfriend. They went outside and Donna pulled out a small knife. "I'm bringing this for saftey. You should get one, too." Donna said. "Donna...we killed them, they're DEAD. We don't have to worry about getting killed.

But of how much Eric was wrong. Fez and Jackie were sitting behind a rather large building. It was titled "Montana State Bank". "I didn't know this place had a state bank." Fez murmered. "That's not what we are conserned about, Fez!" Jackie snapped. "We need to focus on killing Eric. I heard that Red, Kitty, and Eric are coming down here for a job. And I know what cabin they're getting." Jackie said with a smile. "How'd you get that info?" Fez asked. "Some guy working at a Pricemart here." Jackie replied. "How shall we kill them?" Fez wondered. "Some way cruel, painful, and slow. We should drown them or something." Jackie guessed. "Nah. It needs to be better than that," Fez replied. "I've got it!"

Meanwhile, Eric, Red, Donna, and Kitty were in the Vista Cruiser and on the way to Montana. They reached the state in about five hours. It was a good thing they left at 4:30 AM. They went to the Pricemart Red would be working at. "Hello, Mr. Red Forman. I am Keneddy Braquet and I am the

assistant manager of this here Pricemart." Keneddy said cheerfully. "Hey Mr. Braquet, I'm here for a summer job." Red replied with a smile. For once. "Oh then go speak to our manager, Mrs. Hartburk." Keneddy smiled. "Hartburk?" Eric gasped. "Couincidence." Donna stated. Eric nodded nervously. They went to Mrs. Hartburk's room. When she called, "Come in!" they walked in to see a tall woman with long blond hair. "Hi! I'm Jackaline Hartburk. How may I serve you?" she asked. "J-Jackaline?" Eric whispered. Donna said nothing. "I'm Red Forman and I'm looking for a job." "A summer job?" "Yes." "We have an opening for a stock boy will you take that?" "Why yes I will." "Thanks Mr. Forman. Head to the back room to get assistance from Mr. Fesser." Donna and Eric exchanged fearful looks. _**Hartburk**? **Fesser**? What's going on? _Donna thought.


	3. The Devil's Here

_CHAPTER THREE_

_THE DEVIL'S HERE_

"So I start on Monday?" Red asked. "Yes. We can't wait to have you here Mr. Forman." Mrs. Hartburk said. "Of course." Red replied with a smile. "Okay now we have to go to our cabin! Hahaha!" Kitty laughed. Eric and Donna were tensed at the sound of a cabin in Montana. They didn't even like being in that state. The family got in the Vista Cuiser and headed off. They were heading towards the woods. "Oh God, dad are you sure this is where our cabin is?" Eric asked. "Yep." Red replied. Eric was totally freaked out. They got to the cabin with ease. It wasn't too far in the woods, not as far as Eric's last visit to Montana. They were setting up the rooms when someone knocked at the door. Eric went and answered it. When he opened the door he screamed. It was Laurie. "Shut up, little brother." she snapped. "Oh GOD! Now the devil's here? I thought this trip would be safe!" Eric gasped. Laurie rolled her eyes. "Laurie? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Hawaii." Red asked his daughter. "Well some girl called from this cabin and told me to get down here. Her voice sounded annoyingly familiar." Laurie replied. "Donna," Eric looked at the redhead teen. "Did you call Laurie?" "No." Donna replied. "Mom," Eric called. "Yes, Eric?" Kitty called back. "Did you call Laurie?" Eric asked. "No, dear!" Kitty replied. Donna and Eric exchanged looks. "You don't think..." Donna whispered. "Nah, she couldn't have, it's impossible." Eric replied calmly. "Well, she told me to go to the basement here. So I'll be back in a moment." Laurie shrugged.

She went to the basement to see noone. "Hello? Did someone want me down here?" she called. "I did." someone said. It was a girl. She walked into the light, and Laurie gasped. It was Jackie. "I-I-I thought you w-were d-dead?" Laurie stammered. "Oh, I'm not. Long story. Just help us out here." Jackie growled. "U-US?" Laurie asked. "Yeah, I'll explain later. We're trying to kill Eric here." Jackie said. "I'm NOT killing my brother!" Laurie yelled. "Oh, but, Laurie...you don't have a choice in the matter." Jackie snickered. Her eyes turned solid black. Laurie went into s trance of some sort. "Now," Jackie started. Her voice was darker. "Help me kill Eric." "Yes...Jackie..." Laurie replied. Jackie went back to normal, and Laurie, while still under Jackie's control, LOOKED normal. She struted upstairs. "Laurie are you okay?" Eric asked. "I'm fine, my sweet little sibling." Laurie cackled. "Uhh..." Eric kind of lost his voice. "D-did she just call you sweet?" Donna laughed. "Yeah...she...did..." Eric gawked.

Meanwhile, down in the basement, Jackie and Fez were talking about their new plan. "So, do you think Laurie will succeed in killing Eric?" Fez asked. "No. My strange new power is only temporary so she'll either snap out of it before she gets a chance or something like that." Jackie replied. "Damn, how'd you get a power?" Fez wondered. "Probably 'cause I came out of the ground first." Jackie laughed. Fez shrugged, "Let's hope Laurie DOES kill Eric." "If she wants her life, she will." Jackie frowned. "What will we do until we know?" Fez asked while sitting next to Jackie on an old, dusty counter. "I guess just sit here." Jackie replied. Fez put his arm around Jackie, who wasn't too pleased by the act. She pushed him off of the counter and into the floor.

Laurie told Eric to go outside with her and talk. She had a knife in her purse, ready to kill. "So little brother," she said while reaching for it. "how are ya'?" She got her hand on it and almost pulled it out. "ERIC!" Red called. "Yeah?" Eric called back. "Come in here for a second!" Red shouted. Eric went into the cabin. "Damn." Laurie mumbled. Jackie appeared in mid air. "What the hell!" she shouted. "I-I'm sorry, I'll kill him next time." Laurie said, her head down. "Alright, you better!" Jackie scowled. She disappeared.


	4. Welcome Back!

_CHAPTER FOUR_

_WELCOME BACK_

At the graveyard, a hand shot out of Hyde's grave. He pulled himself out of the thick, hard dirt, and stood once again on land. "H-how is this ha-happening?" he wondered. Then Kelso pulled himself out of his grave! The two boys regained their natural bodies. "How are we alive?" Kelso asked. "I don't know, this is strange." Hyde answered. That's when Jackie appeared. "Jackie!" Hyde and Kelso gasped. "Shut up!" Jackie ordered. The two shut thier mouths. Then Fez appeared. "Fez?" Hyde and Kelso gasped...again. "She said SHUT UP!" Fez shouted. Once again, Hyde and Kelso shut thier mouths. "That's better. Now, you have been brought back ONLY to help us," Jackie lied. "to kill Eric." "Kill Eric!" Kelso gaped. "Yes, now how we're going to kill him...well...we don't really know yet but we've got Laurie helping us!" Fez added. "Yeah, right, like we're going to kill a friend." Hyde laughed. Jackie's eyes turned black again, which put Kelso and Hyde into a trance like Laurie. "You will help us kill Eric!" she shouted. "Yes...Jackie..." Hyde and Kelso replied. Jackie's eyes went back to normal. "Now," she snickered. "We'll start to freak them out...by killing that annoying bitch, Kitty." "Yes, we shall." Kelso smirked. "Wow he didn't say something stupid like normal." Fez laughed. "He won't be saying anything dumb for the rest of time." Jackie said.

That night, while the Formans and Donna were asleep, Jackie, Fez, Laurie, Hyde, and Kelso were in the basement. "Who should kill her?" Jackie wondered. "I will," Hyde smiled evilly. "I never liked her." "Okay, be quick about it. If Red wakes up, kill him, too." Fez replied. Hyde nodded and went upstairs. Eric was awake and walking in the hall. He then saw Hyde appear at Kitty and Red's door. "What the hell?" Eric gasped. "Oh, damn!" Hyde murmered he dissappeared back down to the basement. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Jackie yelled. "I-I, uhm, Eric...he saw me." Hyde said. "You...should...have...killed him!" Fez and Jackie shouted. Hyde cowered, "I-I-I'm new at this!" "Grr...okay just because I used to like you, back when I was weak, I'll let you go THIS time." Jackie sighed. Eric was in a total daze, but did hear the yelling coming from downstairs. He shivered, and didn't dare go down there. It was probably his imagination, anyways. He went back to his bedroom and laid down. "Alright," Jackie said. "We're going to go straight for Eric, instead. Laurie, you go lure him down here. Get Donna, too." Laurie nodded and went to go get her brother and his girlfriend. When she got to Eric's room, she fake cried. "Eric! Eric, get up!" she cried. "L-Laurie, what's wrong?" he asked. "S-s-someone's in the b-basement, they tried t-to kill me!" Laurie whined. "Okay, let's go down there." Eric said. He got Donna and the three walked down to the basement.

When they got down there, Eric saw noone. "Laurie, there's nobody down here." Eric replied. Then he noticed four human shaped forms in the shadows. "Who's here?" Eric called. Donna was shivering. "Hey, Eric, Donna." Hyde said as he walked out of the shadows. "HYDE!" Eric and Donna gasped.


	5. Eric Whats Wrong With You?

_CHAPTER FIVE_

_ERIC WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?_

Hyde smirked, "Being brought back from the dead is awesome," he looked at Donna with hate in his eyes. "especially since you're alive." "Hyde, I am real sorry about what I said to you." Donna said. "You're sorry! YOU don't know what it feels like to be KILLED FOR SOMEONE YOU LOVE!" Hyde yelled. "Who...who ELSE is back there, man?" Eric asked. "You'll see." Hyde cackled. Kelso, Jackie, and Fez walked out from the shadows. "Why, hello again, Eric." Jackie said. Eric's eyes grew wide. "NO! I," he pointed at Fez. "I-I-I K-KILLED YOU! YOU'RE DEAD!" "Am I? Oh, wow, I look alive to myself." Fez replied sarcastically. "And I killed YOU!" Donna looked right at Jackie. "Me?" Jackie asked. "Well, she's only looking dead at you. Err...perhaps I should rephrase that." Fez said. "Shut up. Donna, you killed me. But I came back. As did Michael, Steven, and Fez. So the curse continues." Jackie laughed. Eric frowned. "Donna, run! RUN!" he demanded. "But Eric-" "Just GO!" Eric yelled. Donna started running as fast as she could out of the basement. Jackie smiled, "Dumb little boy." Her eyes turned black again and Eric was put in a trance. "You will first kill Donna." Jackie said. "Yes...Jackie..." Eric replied. Jackie went back to normal. Fez was trying his best to do what Jackie had just did, but he couldn't. "Fez...what...the hell are you doing!" Jackie asked. "I'm...trying...to-" "Nevermind." Jackie sighed.

Eric was looking around for Donna. When he found here, in the town, he smiled. "Hi Donna." he said. "Hey Eric. That was a close call." Donna sighed. "Yes, yes it was." Eric said. He put a hand on Donna's shoulder. "Let's do it." He replied. "What! Eric, now!" Donna gawked. "I killed them. I killed them all." Eric lied. Donna smiled. "Alright Eric, let's do it." she said. They went to the house and got in bed together. In the start everything was alright, until Eric pulled up a knife. "E-Eric? NOO!" Donna cried. Eric instantly snapped out of his trance. For some reason, apperently, Jackie's power had weakened. "Oh God, Donna. I'm sorry I had no clue." Eric said. Donna nodded. "Lets go kill thse freaks. Once. And for all." Donna replied. They got dressed and headed for the basement. With a knife, and a gun from Eric's dad's rented room.


	6. Plans for Success

_CHAPTER SIX_

_PLANS FOR SUCCESS_

It was four thirty. Kitty and Red would be up in three hours. Eric knew that he and Donna could hold on until then. They had decided to go to the attic instead of where the living dead roamed. They were rummaging in some old boxes from former ones who lived in the house. "Maybe," Donna began. "Maybe we'll get lucky like two years ago. Maybe we'll get lucky like the first time they were killing and find weapons." "Probably not." Eric sighed. Just then, Donna pulled out an axe. Small, but similar to the one Eric had two years ago. When she showed it to Eric, he had a flashback.

_"Outta luck, are you?" Eric said cruelly, getting his axe out. "E-Eric, uhh...I-I'm sorry!" Fez stammered. "Too bad, maybe you should have thought about that before you killed some of us!" Eric shouted. Fez tripped over a cord in the hall and fell onto his back, trembling. Eric held the axe high above his head and said, "Goodbye...foreigner!" He brought the axe down hard, straight into Fez's chest. _

Eric showed Donna the arrows he found. And Donna had a flashback, as well.

_. She took her handsaw and slung at Jackie but missed all three times. Then Jackie turned to Eric, and threw the arrow at him. The arrow grazed his arm, leaving a nasty gash. "Leave him the hell alone!" Donna shrieked. She took her handsaw and slashed Jackie across her stomach. Jackie screamed in pain. Donna finished it off by taking one of Jackie's arrows and stabbing her in the throat with it._

"Eric, I don't want to go through with this." Donna said. "We have to. In order to stop them." Eric sighed. "But...can't we just leave?" Donna asked. "They'll follow us." Eric replied. "BUT WE CAN'T KILL WHAT'S ALREADY DEAD!" Donna yelled. "Hey," Eric began. "I think Jackie might have a new power. Earlier, I saw her nearly desinigrate Kelso, maybe we can get her to kill off her little gang." Eric thought. "Yeah but how?" Donna asked. "I dont know." Eric said. "Wait," Donna started. "Maybe we could, like, get in front of the person and then move at the last second." "Good idea, Donna."

Meanwhile, in the basement, the group was getting irritated. "Damn, Eric didn't kill Donna!" Jackie cursed. Laurie was about to say something, but then she stumbled back a step. The same thing happened to Hyde and Kelso. "What's wrong with you freaks?" Jackie shouted. "W-what am I doing here?" Laurie asked. "AH! It's you!" she gasped. "Oh no! My power..." Jackie cried. "Aww, poor you." Fez said sarcastically. "SHUT UP!" Jackie demanded. She smacked Fez across the face, which caused him to fall backwards. "DAMN!" he shouted. "Thats what you get." Jackie huffed. "Why are we here?" Hyde and Kelso wondered. "To KILL-uh oh." Jackie had realized her power had worn off. "We can't just let them be alive, now," Fez began. "You have to get rid off them." Jackie smiled evilly as a large sphere of flames appeared in her palm. "Easy." She said. She threw the sphere at Kelso, which caused him to dissappear into a thousand pieces. The same happened to Hyde. She turned to Laurie. "I can't kill you like that so you got off VERY LUCKY." Jackie said. "Y-y-y-you have a NEW power? You HAVE THREE? And I have none..." Fez complained. "It's 'cause I'm better." Jackie giggled. Laurie was standing there, shaking and shivering. _Come on Eric...I know you and Donna are thinking of SOMETHING! Oh God, I'll never ever be skanky again! I won't sleep with three guys a-at a time EVER again! I swear just don't let them kill me! _Laurie prayed. "Hey Laurie," Fez began. "I have a job for you. And if you do it without screwing up, we won't kill you." "I-I'LL DO **_ANYTHING_**!" Laurie weeped.


	7. Up Too Early

_CHAPTER SEVEN_

_UP TOO EARLY_

Kitty stirred and sat up in her bed. "Uhh...Red, I'm...going to the kitchen." she mumbled sleepily. "Uh. Uh huh." Red murmered. Kitty got up and headed for the kitchen. Jackie was standing in the kitchen with a large knife in her hand, ready to kill. When Kitty saw the "dead" teenager, she gasped, "J-Jackie? I-I-I thought y-you w-were dead?" "Dead? Oh, no, Mrs. Forman," Jackie chuckled. "No I'm not dead, but you will be." She threw the knife at Kitty, hitting her square in the head. Red, awoken by the noise, got up and stomped to the kitchen. Jackie smiled as Red was startled by Kitty's body lying in the floor. Jackie took another knife from the counter. She almost threw it when she felt a tingling pain in her ribs. She looked down to see a rather large fishing spear sticking through her body. She turned as much as she could to see that Eric was holding the fishing spear. "Y-you..." she growled. She wasn't going to die, but she would pass out. At the last second, she made her eyes turn black. Eric smirked, for nothing was happening. "M-m-my p-power..." Jackie stammered. She fell to the floor, out cold. "Eric...I-I thought that g-girl was dead?" Red asked. "I did, too." Eric replied. "ERIC WATCH OUT!" Red yelled. Eric didn't turn around in time. There was a knife stuck into his back. His body fell to the ground. Behind him was Fez. "I knew that would work." he murmered. "You...you...I-I thought..." Red's voice trailed. "That I was dead, too? Well let me make this clear. None of us are dead anymore." Fez said. He noticed Jackie on the floor. "Only one thing can kill the already dead ones," he started. "And Jackie knows what it is. She'll never tell though." "Why do you want my family dead? And why did you kill my son!" Red shouted. "Eric was a pointless death. All we need to do now is kill you, Laurie, and Donna. But why kill Laurie? She's helping us." Fez laughed. Eric was alive, though. He was listening to the conversation. "Why can't you tell me? You're going to kill me anyways." Red replied. "Oh I won't be killing you." Fez smirked. "Then who wi-" Red couldn't finish his sentence. He fell to the floor dead. Laurie was behind him, a gun in her hand. "Good work, Laurie." Fez praised. "Yeah, that was cool. Did you kill Eric?" Laurie asked. "Yeah, let's go back to the basement and torchure that bitch, Donna." Fez replied. Laurie nodded and laughed. When they walked away, Eric reached behind and pulled the knife out of his spine. It hurt, but he'd be fine. He stood up, trying to think. _What is thier one weakness? Hmm. OH! Jackie's always telling them what to do, and she seems to have all the powers. If I take her and chain her up to where they don't have her, then we'll be doing great. _Eric thought. He took Jackie by the wrists and drug her to the attic.

He took ropes and tied her to the pole in the middle of the room. He knew her powers were weak, so she most likely wouldn't be able to teleport everywhere. Jackie soon woke up, and was puzzled from where she was. "W-what's going on? Forman! Get me out of here!" she yelled. "Jackie, Jackie, oh little Jackie," Eric chuckled. "You aren't going anywhere."


	8. The Good Idea

_CHAPTER EIGHT_

_A "GOOD" IDEA_

In the basement, Donna was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. "Jerks! Eric's gonna come down here and kill your sorry asses!" she yelled. "Right and pigs fly." Fez laughed. "God I wish I was standing up right now, I'd kick your ass!" Donna snapped. "Heh, heh, yeah I bet you do. Well, you aren't." Laurie chuckled evilly. _Wait a second, where the hell is Eric? _Donna thought. "You won't have to worry where Eric is in just a second." Fez said. "Huh? D-did I say that out loud?" Donna asked. "Whoa, no you didn't. Wow I have a power at last," Fez said proudly. Then he frowned. "it's useless though. Damn!" Laurie then felt a weird burning in her palm. She looked down to see a black, fiery triangle in her hand. "Whoa!" she gasped. "What?" Fez turned around and saw the blond skank's new power. His jaw dropped. "Damn!" he yelled. Donna rolled her eyes. "This is gonna be a while." she sighed.

Eric still had Jackie tied to that pole. "Your little friend told us there was only ONE way to kill something like you," Eric said. "tell me. Now." "No fricking way!" Jackie opposed. "Oh, well, then. I'll just have to figure it out...myself." Eric replied. He took a pocket knife and stuck it in Jackie, but that didn't even phase her. Then he tried many other things. A gun, a spear, a flashlight. Nothing worked. "Numbskull." Jackie giggled. She then thought, _He'll never find out what kills us! For it is...**CRASH! **_Downstairs, something had definately broke. Eric went down without thinking twice. Jackie struggled to get free of her tied place, but was unsuccessful. She pulled and pulled. Nothing happened. She then sighed and leaned back.

Eric was downstairs, and he then saw what broke. There was a large, triangle shape cut out of the glass. "What the hell?" he turned and saw Laurie standing at the door to the basement. She had her dark triangle, ready to throw it. "Laurie?" Eric called. "Yes, it is me, little brother." Laurie smirked. She threw the triangle at Eric. He jumped out of the was right in time, but Laurie threw another that hit Eric right in the arm, where his other gash had been two years ago. He held his burning arm and winced in pain. Laurie got prepared to throw another.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay I usually NEVER include these, but HELP ME! I'm now open for ideas (always have been) right now! PM me if you have any clue of what the one thing is to kill the living dead. I wanted to make it be "light" but I changed my mind so I'm open for suggestions. Either email me at or PM me if you have any. Thank you. 


	9. Betrayal

_CHAPTER NINE_

_BETRAYAL_

As Eric was down there, fighting his own sister, Fez was up where Jackie was, untying her. "I hate that bastard, Eric." Jackie growled. "Damn straight." Fez agreed. "We've GOT to kill him this time." Jackie said. "Heh, heh, heh. I'm sure Laurie has got that covered." Fez chuckled. "You...got Laurie to do it?" Jackie asked. "Yeah, I figured it would be very amusing to watch Eric get killed by his sis." Fez replied. "You IDIOT!" Jackie smacked him across the face, as she usually did. "What?" Fez asked. "I wanted to kill Eric!" Jackie yelled. "Oops." Fez paused. "If you hadn't come up here and saved me, I'd kill you right now." Jackie huffed. She then smiled evilly. "Maybe I will, anyways." she said. "No, Jackie, no!" Fez begged. The brunette girl formed a sphere of flames in her palm. "Jackie, please don't kill me, I beg you!" Fez pleaded. Jackie smirked and threw the sphere at him, causing him to desinigrate. "That was too easy. He was useless, anyways." Jackie laughed. She went downstairs to fight the final battle against Eric.

Eric was already cut, bruised, and battered from Laurie's attack. Jackie arrived downstairs in a second. "Good I could use some more power!" Laurie smirked. She noticed Fez wasn't there. "Where's the other guy?" Laurie asked. "Dead. Anywho, where's the redhead?" Jackie asked. "Dead, too. Me and the other dude killed her." Laurie replied. "Donna? She's..." Eric's voice trailed off. "Dead! That's right, Eric!" Jackie shouted. "You're the only one left, lil' brother." Laurie snickered. Just then, Jackie flew backwards into the floor. "What the hell!" she gasped. A faded blue figure appeared next to her. It was Hyde. Or at least, his soul. The same happened to Laurie, except with Kelso's soul. "Wow, this is like a good horror movie." Eric mumbled. "I-I blew you to a thousand pieces!" Jackie declared. "Well, we've been here this whole time." Kelso said. "Huh?" Jackie was confused. "Anyone you desinigrate are still around. The souls of them are forced to linger around Earth for the rest of eternity." Hyde explained. "Oh no! I killed everyone like that!" Jackie cried.

Then, right after Eric got up, he fell onto his back. Another soul appeared, but it was Fez. "Shit!" Eric murmered. "Thats right, the nightmare never ends!" Fez laughed evilly. _Hmm, he didn't betray Jackie but the others did. Maybe I can kill Jackie and the other three will die, too! _Eric thought. He grabbed a very long knife, the one Jackie killed Kitty with to be exact, and threw himself at Jackie. "AHH! Get off of me!" she screamed. Eric held her down as good as possible, and stabbed her in the heart with the knife. Jackie let out a scream of pain as she slowly faded. The last thing she said was, "I'll...be...back...Eric...Forman!" Then she and the three souls dissappeared. Eric looked at Laurie. The triangle in her hand dissappeared and she looked at him. "Are you okay?" Eric asked. "I-I am now." Laurie replied. The two Formans hugged, for they were the last Formans left. Even Donna was gone. Eric prayed that Jackie and Fez would NEVER return. He prayed the nightmare WOULDN'T continue. The last of the family turned and, since Laurie was older, went to go get a rental car to go back to Point Place.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
